


Принесите мне голову Шерлока Холмса

by bfcure



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gregory Magnus is Joe Dawson, James Watson is Methos, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деклан МакРей хотел всего лишь выпить чаю. А в итоге узнал очень много нового о своем друге и начальнике. И эта информация вполне способна не только перевернуть жизнь с ног на голову, но и лишить кое-кого этой самой головы…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лондон

Деклан поплотнее закутался в тёплый халат, подавляя желание от души пнуть ни в чём не повинный автоответчик. Который в сотый раз радостно оповестил его, что новых сообщений нет. Их не было и вчера, и месяц назад. Ну почему хоть раз в жизни Уотсон не мог поступить по-человечески и сказать, когда ждать его обратно, пусть даже приблизительно? Нет, он исчез, как всегда, среди ночи, без предупреждения, не оставив ни единой зацепки. Звонить на мобильный не имело смысла – механический голос не уставал повторять, что абонент недоступен и находится вне зоны действия сети. Оставалось лишь потихоньку тратить запасы терпения и стараться не сойти с ума от беспокойства: в последнее время Деклану казалось, что экзоскелет не поддерживал жизнь Джеймса, а наоборот, тянул из него все соки. Глупая мысль; наверное, Деклан просто устал. А сейчас к апатии и переутомлению добавилась бессонница.  
  
Вскипевший чайник издал хриплый свист, и Деклан потянулся за своей любимой кружкой. В конце третьей недели он перетащил чайный сервиз и пару тарелок из кухни в кабинет Джеймса – так тому и надо, нечего пропадать непонятно где, и подумал, что завтра непременно закажет пиццу и съест в кровати Уотсона, прямо на дорогущих простынях из египетского хлопка. А ещё о том, как бы отреагировала Хелен, если бы увидела, что Джеймс по утрам пьет кофе – с молоком и двумя кусочками сахара. Вернее, пил, потому что чашка, забытая на столе, успела покрыться пылью.  
  
Деклан бросил в кружку пакетик «Липтона» – дополнительное преступление против изысканного вкуса в списке прегрешений современного человечества (составитель – Д. Уотсон) – и замер. Он не сумел бы объяснить, что заставило его затаить дыхание, сбросить тапочки и с чайником в руках (горячая вода в качестве оружия всё-таки лучше, чем ничего) начать спускаться по лестнице. Возможно, ощущение чужого присутствия: прожив в особняке у Темзы больше десяти лет, поневоле распознаешь знакомые звуки и скрипы, что называется, на автомате, и мозг сразу же фиксирует отклонение от нормы. Или едва слышный звон стали о сталь.  
  
В холле сражались двое. Черные силуэты метались по кругу, скрестив тонкие полосы из серебристого света. Один грузный, но удивительно быстрый для своих габаритов, а второй – худой и верткий, как кот.  
  
Худой повернулся в профиль, отражая атаку, и Деклан передумал вызывать охрану: выдающийся (во всех смыслах) нос Джеймса Уотсона он узнал бы при любом освещении.  
  
Джеймс отбил ещё два выпада, а потом запнулся о выступающую паркетину и упал на спину. Его противник, торжествуя, занес меч для рокового удара и… взвыл, когда ему в лицо брызнул кипяток: Деклан наклонил носик чайника над головой несчастного, пользуясь своей выгодной позицией у балюстрады.  
  
Джеймс вскочил с пола движением, которому могли бы позавидовать молодой Жан-Клод Ван Дамм и Синтия Ротрок, сталь рассекла воздух. Что-то круглое откатилось в сторону лестницы, и Деклан, борясь с тошнотой, рухнул на ступеньки, с изумлением и страхом наблюдая за набирающим силу штормом, чьим эпицентром был его друг и начальник.  
  
Электрические молнии вились по стенам и потолку синими змеями, стеклянной лавиной осыпались оконные стёкла, а финальным аккордом в этой громовой симфонии стала огромная хрустальная люстра, почему-то не протаранившая старинный паркет до самых подвалов.  
  
Включилось аварийное освещение – специальная программа автоматически запускала генераторы, раскиданные по всему Убежищу в количествах, превышающих все разумные пределы, в течение десяти секунд после того, как коротнёт основную линию.  
  
Деклан не удивился, что никто из охранников не прибежал на шум – без нарушения внешнего периметра они руководствовались мудрым методом, сформированным из-за весьма печального опыта в прошлом: «начальство разберется само, а если оно не справится, нас позовут».  
  
Джеймс всё ещё держал в руках свой меч. Или незнакомец с лицом Джеймса Уотсона: у него был гладко выбритый подбородок, скорость, разодранные на коленке джинсы, белый вязаный свитер (сейчас запачканный кровью поверженного врага) и длинное чёрное пальто. А вот экзоскелета – неотъемлемой части образа доктора, детектива и главы лондонского Убежища – не было.  
  
— Я тут… уберу. А ты пока постарайся собраться, ладно? – сказал Джеймс. Всё-таки Джеймс, потому что этот мягкий, не лондонский (и тем более не манчестерский) акцент нельзя подделать или повторить. – Положу нашего приятеля в морозильник – он ещё может нам пригодиться.  
  
— О Боже, - простонал Деклан. – На нас напали галлюциногенные скунсы, и мне чудится, что я попал в какой-то фантастический сериал.  
Джеймс прыснул.  
— Я не замечал за тобой склонности к галлюцинациям. Знаешь, ребята прозвали тебя «человек-адекват».  
Деклан не поддержал шутливой перепалки.  
— Скажи мне, хоть что-нибудь из этого – Пятеро, Оксфорд, раскрытие преступлений, научная степень, помощь абнормалам – было правдой?  
— Я учился в Оксфорде, и диссертация «Способ определения марки табака по пеплу» существует, - также без улыбки отозвался Джеймс. – Так что всё правда. Ну, кроме этого.  
Деклан проследил за его взглядом, только сейчас обратив внимание на объемный пакет, в очертаниях которого угадывался механизм жизнеобеспечения.  
— Весело.  
— Я понимаю, у тебя много вопросов, и я на них отвечу. У себя в кабинете.  
  
Это был намёк, но Деклан чувствовал себя так, словно его огрели по спине и затылку мешком с цементом. Он отвернулся, упираясь лбом в перила, и закрыл глаза.  
  
Рука Джеймса на его предплечье вырвала Деклана из забытья. Джеймс втащил его в кабинет, усадил в кресло, отобрал пустой чайник, который Деклан прижимал к себе, как любимого щенка или котёнка, и выдал бокал с коньяком и пушистый плед. «Полный антишоковый набор», – отметил Деклан про себя.  
  
— Постой. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты бессмертен, тебе больше шести тысяч лет…  
— Шести с половиной, - самодовольно перебил Джеймс.  
— …и все Бессмертные бегают друг за другом и рубят головы, чтобы в итоге остался кто-то один, кому всучат плюшку? То есть Приз. Оригинальное времяпровождение. А Приз-то, кстати, это что?  
— Теоретически телепатия и власть над всем миром. Но я припоминаю времена, когда никто из нас не охотился на себе подобных.  
— А ты веришь в существование этого Приза?  
— Я считаю, что более вероятен следующий вариант: какой-то бедняга остается один, ждёт мирового господства, а вместо этого с неба падает камень с надписью «Спасибо за игру. Добро пожаловать на второй уровень». Бессмертного, которого я убил, звали Свен. Свен-Викинг. Он был Охотником. Свен и его группа выслеживали Бессмертных и убивали их, нарушая правила.  
— У вас есть правила?  
— Да. Ты вызываешь противника на поединок, и никто не имеет права вмешиваться. Охотники же нападают всем скопом. То, что Свен был один, исключение. Я полагаю, он узнал, что я старейший из Бессмертных, и не пожелал делиться энергетической Передачей. Шесть тысяч лет… Представляешь, сколько силы он заполучил бы? Ты спас мне жизнь. А сейчас мне нужно твое доверие.  
— Ты не был со мной честен.  
— Цитируя одного моего друга, тоже не-человека, «если бы я всегда говорил правду, я бы не нуждался в твоём доверии». А я в нём нуждаюсь. Группа Свена – не единственная, время Сбора, когда Бессмертных охватывает безумие и жажда крови, ещё не наступило. Я должен выяснить, что вообще творится, и остановить их; для этого мне необходимо исчезнуть. Когда Свена хватятся и поймут, что я не умер, на меня откроется охота. И они будут охотиться не только за мной, но и за моими друзьями. За тобой, Хелен…  
— А как же Культ?  
— Мне плевать на Культ. Дана Уиткомб по сравнению с Хелен неопытная школьница. Магнус справится. Вопросы?  
— Один. Зачем тебе механизм жизнеобеспечения? Как я вижу, ты прекрасно обходишься без него.  
— Это не механизм жизнеобеспечения.  
— А что тогда?  
— Бессмертные узнают друг друга по особой энергетической сигнатуре. А эта штука переписывает мою ДНК, чтобы никто её не учуял. Вернее, пытается переписать. Я годами пытался выделить ген, отличающий нас от людей. Когда Хелен приготовила сыворотку из ключевой крови, я надеялся…  
— …что она сделает тебя человеком?  
— Да. Но потерпел неудачу. Мы устроены таким образом, что наш генетический код не способен стать чем-то иным. Тем не менее, пока я ношу аппарат, ДНК переживает непосредственно процесс изменения, никогда не достигая результата. Но это неважно, потому что при этом сигнатура «гасится», а это и есть моя цель.  
— Понял. Чем я могу помочь?  
— Для начала выспаться. Завтра трудный день.  
  
Утром Деклан спросонок (до кружки кофе) чуть не врезался в Алистера Грина. Когда-то Алистер предпочитал сомнительную карьеру хакера и «ломал» всё, что было хоть как-то запаролено. Однажды он влез в компьютерную сеть Убежища. Джеймс вычислил его через минуту после взлома. Изящество, с каким был произведен данный взлом, Джеймс и Деклан оценили по достоинству. И сделали мистеру Грину предложение, от какого никто не откажется в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Формально Алистер числился кодером в компьютерном отделе, а де-факто он замещал Джеймса и Деклана во время их отсутствия, доставал всякие полезные вещи и координировал работу охраны.  
— Здрасьте, босс, - воскликнул Алистер. – Что вчера в холле случилось? Там будто устроили побоище слонопотамы!  
— Доктор Уотсон проводил эксперимент. Он слегка вышел из под контроля.  
— Здорово. Я вызвал стекольщиков и заказал новую люстру. Обещали привезти после обеда. Ах да, доктор Уотсон приказал подготовить «Ласточку» к вылету – вы вроде вечером куда-то летите.  
— Да, - подтвердил Деклан, стараясь не выдать своего удивления. – Командировка. Эээ, в Шотландию. Побегу к начальству узнавать подробности.  
— Удачи, босс.  
— Удачи с люстрой, Алистер. Не скупитесь на хрусталь.


	2. Балассам

«Ласточка», как сотрудники лондонского Убежища любовно называли свой старый военный вертолет, взлетела с крыши объевшимся голубем. Деклан молился, чтобы это ведро с гайками добралось до места назначения без происшествий: было бы трудновато объяснить стражам закона, а) почему сам Деклан в Индии, а не в Шотландии, б) какого хрена его лицензия на управление самолётами и прочими летательными аппаратами просрочена аж на три года и в) что за подозрительный пластиковый мешок лежит в грузовом отсеке, обложенный сухим льдом. Это ещё не учитывая взрывчатку и холодное оружие, то есть меч Джеймса.

— Я не могу взять твое единственное оружие против Бессмертных. Чем ты будешь защищаться?  
— В Убежище мне ничего не грозит. К тому же Айвенго пригодится мне там, куда я отправлюсь, а моя «смерть» не должна вызывать вопросов. Я нарисовал карту. Здесь – главный вход, вернее, то, что от него осталось. Его я и «помогу» обнаружить, когда нас с Хелен и Уиллом на равнину доставит Друитт. А ты пойдёшь со стороны леса, красной стрелкой отмечено, где начинаются катакомбы. Они целы, и туннели широкие, не беспокойся.  
— Откуда тебе известно про второй путь в город?  
— Мой дорогой друг, я помню времена, когда Балассама и в помине не было. Его стены возводили на моих глазах. До вампиров там обитали другие… существа, они-то и прорыли подземные коридоры. Вампиры просто построили город сверху. Я знаю Балассам, как свои пять пальцев. На карте звездочками я отметил помещения, куда ты положишь ключи и активируешь ловушки. Будь осторожен – не хотелось бы, чтобы ты столкнулся с Теслой.  
— Его же убил Друитт.  
— Никола Тесла – живучий сукин сын. Я не сомневаюсь, что он ошивается в коридорах и ищет ключевую кровь.  
— Ты не боишься, что он её найдёт, заберёт себе и смоется в неведомые дали?  
— Нет, потому что... - Джеймс отодвинул картину, скрывающую сейф. - Запомнил комбинацию? Потому что Грегори отдал её мне на хранение…

Деклан посадил вертолёт на опушке. Во время полёта машина скрипела, тарахтела и всячески выражала своё недовольство неопытностью пилота, поэтому о том, что ему предстояла дорога обратно, он старался не задумываться.

Насколько было бы проще вручить Хелен Магнус вожделенную мензурку и умыть руки, но Балассам являлся идеальным местом для инсценировки трагедии в трёх актах «Моя система жизнеобеспечения дышит на ладан, и скоро я пафосно помру с последним китайским предупреждением насчёт планов Культа на устах».  
— И вот, пока Джеймс сидит дома в тепле и уюте, - бормотал Деклан, пробираясь через бурелом, - я волоку через лес труп с отрубленной башкой, тяжелый, кстати – покойничек при жизни любил поесть и ни в чём себе не отказывал, – обвешан динамитом, как рождественская ёлка, на спине болтается меч, который весит десять кило как минимум, а вокруг темень, туман и совы ухают. Красота. Спасибо, Шерлок, всю жизнь о таком мечтал.

Счистив с крышки люка землю и листья, он откинул её и тяжело вздохнул, увидев, что в провал ведёт веревочная лестница. Деклан сбросил вниз мешок с телом, достал из рюкзака флакон с резко пахнущей жидкостью.  
«У вампиров нюх тоньше, чем у собак, - сказал ему Джеймс. – Полностью запах отбить не удастся, но он изменится настолько, что Тесла не опознает его как человеческий».  
Деклан вытащил пробку и поморщился.  
«Одеколон «Тухлятина», эксклюзивный аромат, ограниченная серия. Хорошо, что я не ужинал».

Щедро пропитав куртку и джинсы, Деклан сунул флакон в карман и закрепил на лбу шахтерский фонарь.

Лестница привела его в зал с многочисленными ответвлениями-коридорами. Он сверился с картой Джеймса – второй коридор направо, не проскочить бы мимо неприметной двери через триста метров.

За дверью прятался постамент с тремя стазисными камерами-гробами наподобие тех, в которых Культ держал сестёр Морриган.  
— Очаровательно.  
Деклан нажал на выступ в середине, и крышка крайнего «гроба» отъехала в сторону.  
Тело Свена, взрывчатка, меч – вроде ничего не пропустил.  
Следующий номер программы: ключевая кровь, пять ключей и ловушки имени Грегори Магнуса.

Из ниши веяло холодом, и пальцы Деклана занемели, несмотря на то, что он, бережно поставив мензурку внутрь, тут же отдернул руку.  
— Древний холодильник. Круто.  
Панель автоматически закрылась, не оставив стыков между камнями. Если не знать с точностью до миллиметра, на какой высоте она находится, ни за что не догадаешься.

С ловушками было сложнее. Они управлялись системой рычагов в стенах, и эти рычаги за десятилетия, что их никто не использовал, проржавели и потеряли подвижность. Деклан порадовался, что на нём надета не самая любимая куртка: он измазался грязью с ног до головы – рычаги представляли собой длинные металлически палки до полутора метров длиной, и на большинство из них Деклан был вынужден наваливаться всем весом, чтобы сдвинуть их с места.

Рычаг в последней, пятой комнате не поддавался вопреки приложенным усилиям. Деклан матерился сквозь зубы, уговаривал и опять ругался, но проклятая железка была непреклонна. Послышался какой-то шорох. Кто-то шёл прямиком к комнате, где затаился Деклан. Тот судорожно дёрнул рычаг и в сердцах стукнул по нему ботинком. Механизм неожиданно сжалился над ним и, скрипя, пошёл вниз.  
— А ещё громче? Что за чёрт…  
— Кто здесь? – окликнули из коридора. Никола Тесла. Деклан погасил фонарь, шагнул куда-то вбок, ничего не различая в темноте, и ударился плечом о стену. Дверь-карусель втянула его в какое-то помещение, и когда Деклан зажёг тусклый карманный фонарик, оно оказалось комнатушкой два на два метра. Снаружи шумно дышали и нюхали воздух, потом Никола чихнул, и скоро его шаги удалились. Деклан нажал на камень перед собой, и дверь повернулась вокруг своей оси, выпуская его в коридор. Он достал карту – туннель, ведущий в лес, к вертолёту, был где-то близко.

— Как Шотландия? – спросил Алистер, с подозрением оглядывая замызганную лесной грязью «Ласточку».  
— Чудесно. Доктор Уотсон дома?  
— Дома.  
— Пойду доложусь.

Джеймс был в спальне – надевал экзоскелет. На полу стояло два собранных чемодана.  
— Ну как?  
— Кровь и ключи на месте, ловушки включены, чуть не попался.  
— Молодец.  
Джеймс поморщился, застегивая на ногах специальные скобы; его лицо исказила гримаса.  
— Ты не сказал, что аппарат причиняет тебе боль.  
— А что бы это изменило? Да, это больно. Очень. Каждый час, каждую секунду. Но оно того стоит, поверь мне. Лучше эти мучения, чем смерть от чужого меча.  
Его рука мелко дрожала, и трубка не вставлялась в разъем.  
— Давай я, - сказал Деклан.  
Джеймс, если и хотел возразить, промолчал: он кусал губы, и кровь стекала по подбородку.  
— Ты уверен? Если это так мучительно, то…  
— Я годами жил с аппаратом. Просто отвык, что есть мир, где нет боли. Ничего, привыкну.  
— Джеймс…  
— Это на пару дней, не больше.  
— Готово.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я отвезу тебя в аэропорт. Не спорь.  
— И не собирался. Послушай, когда всё закончится, возможно, тебе позвонит Эшли. Помоги ей. Она не сможет вернуться домой. Мы же не хотим понаделать дыр во Вселенной? Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе про трещины во времени и пространстве. А когда она позвонит, ты…  
— Я всё сделаю.

В аэропорту Джеймс остановился посредине зала и положил руку Деклану на плечо.  
— Прости. Я требую многого, и мне жаль, что я тебя во всё это втянул, но один я бы не управился. Теперь всё зависит от тебя.  
— Я не актёр. Я тебя подведу.  
— Не подведёшь. Усы не отклеились?  
— Не отклеились.  
— Вот и славно. Помни: твоё решение – это твоё решение, и я верю, что ты сумеешь принять правильное. Уже принял.  
— Твой самолет. Объявили регистрацию.  
— Я не прощаюсь.  
— Не любишь говорить «до свидания»?  
— Прощаться – дурная примета. А я суеверный.

В машине Деклан уронил голову на руль. По кому он будет скучать больше? По старшему наставнику, загадочному доктору Уотсону с его умолчаниями и викторианскими манерами? Или по Джеймсу, который был с ним болезненно искренен и которого он знал всего лишь два дня? Деклан не мог ответить на этот вопрос.


	3. Полдень в Нью-Йорке

По городу древних вампиров, превращённому в руины много лет назад, словно прошлась огромная бетономешалка и перемолола несчастные камни в гранитную и известняковую крошку. За выброс энергии в результате гибели Бессмертного, отсчитывающего свой возраст от сотворения мира, сойдёт без проблем.  
  
Сканер честно искал органические частицы, но Деклан заранее смирился с тем, что хоронить им придётся пустой гроб, как и в случае с Эшли Магнус.  
  
И вновь эти похороны будут несколько преждевременны, учитывая, что тело, поисками которого они занимались, когда-то отзывалось на имя Свен, а Эшли позвонила ему на следующий день после нападения армии Культа на Убежище в Старом городе.  
— Эш, ты где?  
— В Нью-Йорке. И я мокрая, голодная и очень-очень злая.  
Деклан зашуршал карточками из архива Джеймса с биографиями и адресами тех, кто был обязан доктору и детективу Уотсону своей жизнью или свободой, но не отличался в прошлой жизни высокой моралью – в лучших традициях Конан Дойля прототип Шерлока Холмса не доверял эту информацию компьютерам, предпочитая хранить компромат на бумаге. Бумага, как известно, не краснеет. И её невозможно взломать.  
Деклан с трудом отогнал мелькнувшую было мысль отправить Эшли в Париж к деду. Грегори оценил бы шутку, но в смерть Джеймса уже не поверил бы, а задача заключалась как раз в том, чтобы никто не сомневался: великий детектив-долгожитель в финальном бою всё-таки проиграл старухе с косой со счётом 0:1 в пользу косы.  
— Записывай. Филипп Уинкотт, Канал-стрит, 45A. Я его предупрежу. Поживешь пока в его отеле, а я прилечу в Штаты, как только смогу.  
  
Сканер в руках Алистера Грина тонко заверещал нетерпеливой болонкой, и Деклан стряхнул воспоминания как паутину.  
— Копаем здесь. Мэтьюс, захвати на всякий случай динамит.  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Через полчаса на расчищаемой поверхности показались аппарат жизнеобеспечения, который Джеймс носил на груди, и «его» правая рука.  
— Осторожно! Не хотелось бы собирать этот конструктор по частям.  
— Заткнись, Мэтьюс! – прошипел Алистер. – Иначе собирать по частям станут тебя.  
Деклан молчал. Он знал (надеялся), что настоящий Джеймс сейчас где-то далеко, целый и невредимый, но видеть состарившееся за считанные минуты тело, законсервированное до состояния мумии воздухом в катакомбах Балассама и вакуумной «камерой», образовавшейся при обвале, было больно.  
— О Господи, что случилось с доктором Уотсоном?!  
— Всё в порядке, он умер, - равнодушным тоном ответил Деклан, недоумевая, почему Алистер посмотрел на него со смесью ужаса и жалости.  
  
Запах в церкви стоял удушающий – такого количества цветов мало кто удостаивался и среди королевской семьи. Или Деклана подташнивало от самого фарса под названием «похороны доктора Джеймса Уотсона».  
— Деклан, я понимаю, что в Убежище прибавилось работы после того, как… - Хелен выдавила из себя сочувственную улыбку-гримасу, - но, возможно, тебе стоит сменить обстановку, да и лишний опыт пригодится…  
«Или вы, Хелен Магнус, желаете взглянуть на тёмную лошадку поближе, что естественно и объяснимо».  
— Спасибо за предложение. Вы правы, перемена места пойдёт мне на пользу, тем более, что для восстановления особняка потребуются недели. Наших постояльцев мы временно перевели в филиалы в Рединге и Ноттингеме, и я буду болтаться у строителей и реставраторов под ногами и действовать им на нервы…  
— Скажу одно: добро пожаловать в команду.  
Хелен похлопала Деклана по руке и отошла, уступая место полицейскому в парадной форме.  
— Мистер МакРей, примите мои соболезнования.  
— Спасибо, что пришли, инспектор. Джеймс был о вас высокого мнения.  
— Чего нельзя сказать об остальных представителях моей профессии. Он оказывал нам неоценимую помощь, мы все – его должники, и если вам что-то будет нужно, что угодно…  
— Благодарю вас. Мы, конечно, не настолько умны, как… доктор Уотсон, но если вам что-то понадобится, мы сделаем всё возможное.  
  
Цветочная какофония поедала кислород, как ржавчина – металл, и Деклан устало рухнул на лавочку снаружи. Церемония прощания подходила к концу, и дружная троица Хелен–Тесла–Друитт спокойно обойдётся без его присутствия. Главное, потом не упустить Друитта: Джеймс оставил для старого друга прощальное письмо, и Деклан обещал, что передаст его лично в руки Джеку Потрошителю.  
  
Но на улицу его выгнала не только усталость. Грегори Магнус и Дункан Маклауд должны были узнать о смерти Джеймса. Ситуация требовала проверки, и Деклан ожидал, что они прилетят в Лондон первым же рейсом. От их убеждённости, что Митос на самом деле мёртв, зависело многое, и жизнь Джеймса прежде всего.  
«Логика, МакРей. Рассуждай логично. Грегори Магнус не горит желанием попасться на глаза своей дочери, близко он не подойдёт. Маклауд – чужак, его сразу засекут, Хелен или тот же Друитт. Значит, они где-то рядом, но где?».  
  
Женщинам было проще: старинный трюк с пудреницей отличался простотой и сбоев не давал. Ничего, роль пудреницы с успехом сыграет экран мобильного телефона. Деклан притворился, что набирает сообщение, незаметно наклоняя телефон под необходимым ему углом обзора.  
«Вот они, красавчики, сидят в кустах. И один, похоже, настроен на беседу».  
  
— Добрый день. Меня зовут Ричард Коннор, я друг доктора Уотсона.  
Деклан убрал телефон в карман и потёр переносицу.  
— Он никогда о вас не рассказывал.  
— Мы давно не виделись. Когда-то он обожал розыгрыши. В частности, исчезал, организуя свою «смерть», а через некоторое время появлялся, как чёрт из табакерки, с невинным видом: «Ребята, вы что, огорчились? Это же шутка».  
— Вы забываетесь, мистер Коннор! Я лично забирал тело Джеймса и могу уверить вас со всей ответственностью, что он мёртв. Аппарат, который поддерживал его жизнь, в конце концов отнял её! Превратил его в иссохшую… мумию. Убирайтесь. И, клянусь Богом, если вы задержитесь здесь хоть на секунду, после вам придется обратиться к пластическому хирургу.  
Маклауд побледнел.  
— Мистер МакРей, я…  
— Вон!  
  
Маклауд не намеревался сдаваться, но двери церкви распахнулись, и Деклан встал, чтобы присоединиться к процессии и передать-таки Друитту злополучное (и немного помятое) письмо.  
«Шевели ногами, не оглядывайся, продолжай изображать оскорблённого и убитого горем коллегу, но не переигрывай – БАФТА тебе по-любому не светит, а бессмертный друг Джеймса далеко не болван, может что-то заподозрить».  
  
Перед вылетом из Лондона Деклан зашёл в участок к инспектору Лестрейду за маленьким непрозрачным пакетом. Воспользоваться необдуманным обещанием одного человека, поймать его на слове, чтобы сдержать обещание, данное другому человеку – в этом, как ни крути, всё равно был некий элемент подлости. Но угрызения совести безжалостно отправлены на задворки подсознания: новый паспорт, права и кредитные карточки помогут Эшли начать с чистого листа; к тому же он дал Джеймсу клятву позаботиться о его названой племяннице.  
  
Три пересадки на пути в Старый Город слились в одно говорливое, суматошное марево аэропорта и бескрайних грозовых облаков в окнах-иллюминаторах. Самолетик на пятьдесят мест садился на полосу чуть ли не вслепую, ориентируясь лишь на параллельные полосы синих и жёлтых огней в мутной пелене дождя.  
  
В зале прилета его встретил Уилл… на мотоцикле.  
— Заделался крутым гонщиком, Циммерман?  
— Пробки. Водить умеешь?  
— С закрытыми глазами по пересечённой местности со скоростью двести миль в час.  
— Руль твой.  
  
Жизнь в Убежище Хелен Магнус, пожалуй, ему нравилась. На пару месяцев переложить ответственность на чьи-то плечи было заманчиво. Деклан сросся с мотоциклом в единое целое, преследуя то абнормалов, то торговцев, пытающихся этих абнормалов продать и наварить куш побольше. Уилл и Кейт относились к нему приветливо, но не навязывались, и он был им за это благодарен. А вскоре Хелен позвала его с собой в Нью-Йорк на переговоры с Теренсом Вексфордом – некоторым абнормалам идеально подошёл бы климат Кардиффа, и Вексфорд просил содействия: филиал Убежища в Уэльсе объявил себя независимым и прислушивался к мнению лишь двух человек – Джеймса Уотсона и Деклана МакРея. Те сумели организовать работу таким образом, что гордость валлийцев не страдала, и они знали, что всегда получат от лондонцев помощь в случае локального форс-мажора.  
  
Деклан позвонил в отель Филиппа Уинкотта из туалета аэропорта имени Джона Кеннеди. Как он и рассчитывал, разговор с Теренсом занял от силы полчаса, дальше инициативу перехватила Хелен, а Деклан сослался на головную боль. Ещё час ушёл на поиски бистро, около которого на скамейке сидела Эшли с тёмных очках и цветастом платке.  
— Агента 007 выдавал то ли навороченный автомат, то ли волочившийся за ним парашют, - преувеличенно весело произнёс Деклан, присаживаясь на край.  
— Привет.  
— Держи. Теперь тебя зовут Эллисон Нэш, ты родилась в Глазго, училась в Оксфорде, переехала в Калифорнию, чтобы поступить в университет Беркли.  
— Однако…  
— Не поверишь, но я родился в Шотландии, в Ивернессе, если быть точным.  
— Ну, и где твой шотландский акцент?  
— Моя семья переехала в Манчестер, когда мне было полгода. Мы жили там лет пятнадцать, я обзавёлся неповторимым прононсом рабочих с окраины. Афганистан его лишь закрепил. Когда я попал на работу в Убежище, Джеймс заставлял меня сутками смотреть новости БиБиСи, чтобы я научился правильно говорить, представляешь?  
— Садист, - Эшли усмехнулась, провела пальцами по пакету с документами, как слепая. – Чудно... Там, у Культа всё было как в тумане. Они перестарались с препаратами, мне кажется, потому что, когда я телепортировалась, туман рассеялся, и я снова была собой. А потом я услышала голос дяди Джеймса. Как сообщение на автоответчике, только этот автоответчик у тебя в мозгу.  
— И что он сказал?  
— Чтобы я держалась и была храброй, и позвонила тебе.  
— Эшли, насчёт твоего возвращения домой… Джеймс говорил что-то про временной парадокс, и что тебе пока туда нельзя, года три-четыре, я мало что понял, если честно, но…  
— Деклан, я не собираюсь возвращаться домой. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.  
— Почему?  
Эшли выпустила когти на правой руке, разглядывая их, будто впервые их заметила.  
— У меня классный маникюр, ты не находишь? Мама меня любит, но она сначала учёный и лишь потом – человек, подаривший мне жизнь. Не хочу провести оставшиеся мне годы под домашним арестом.  
Её голос звучал, как осколки хрустальной люстры, тогда на лестнице, когда погасла последняя вспышка энергетической Передачи и Джеймса перестало трясти, и Деклан без колебания накрыл острые когти своими хрупкими человеческими пальцами. И это было той самой каплей, что переполнила чашу. Эшли ткнулась носом в его шею и разрыдалась. Деклан обнял её покрепче: останавливать такие слёзы было бесполезно – высохнут сами, заодно обнулится нервное напряжение – паровые котлы без клапанов рано или поздно взрываются.  
  
Затрезвонил мобильник; Эшли отодвинулась, втягивая когти и неловко вытирая щёки.  
— Кто? – спросила она, когда Деклан сказал в трубку: «Скоро буду» и убрал телефон в карман куртки.  
— Хелен. Закончила совещаться с Вексфордом.  
— Зовёт к ноге?  
— Подождёт полчаса. Идём, я посажу тебя на автобус.  
— Куда?  
— Тарпон Спрингс, штат Флорида.  
— И что я там забыла?  
— У моего друга, отца Пола, там приход. Мы с ним служили вместе. Он родился в Бирмингеме, и видишь, как всё обернулось. Флорида, надо же. При церкви есть пансион, где не спрашивают имен и где ты сможешь отдохнуть и подумать, что делать дальше.  
— А ты не опасаешься, что я… причиню твоему другу вред?  
— Нет. Ты пробыла в Нью-Йорке три недели. У тебя появилось желание кого-нибудь пристукнуть?  
— Кассиршу в супермаркете.  
— Кассирша не считается. Мы все хотим убить кассиршу, особенно если работает единственная касса, а оператор выпил тормозной жидкости.  
— Уговорил. Где здесь автобус во Флориду?  
  
У чувства вины перед Хелен бульдожья хватка, но Деклан научился с ним справляться. Джеймс недвусмысленно намекнул на то, что преждевременное возвращение блудной дочери в Старый город создаст трещины во времени и пространстве, а в одиночку отвечать за треснувший временной континуум Деклан не испытывал ни малейшего желания. Кроме того, у него было другое занятие – он проверял почтовый ящик, адреса электронной почты, тайники лондонского Убежища в ожидании знака от Джеймса. Пустая открытка, пара бессмысленных фраз – что угодно, свидетельствующее о том, что Джеймс жив и в безопасности.  
  
Но миновало три с половиной года, прежде чем Деклан осознал, что знака не будет и аэропорт Хитроу стал местом его прощания с другом и начальником. Они не увидятся больше, и пора это признать и перестать жить прошлым. Эшли смогла, и у него тоже всё получится.


	4. Париж

— Ну, пожалуйста…  
Деклан закатил глаза, но решил, что скрипеть зубами, во-первых, неэстетично, а во-вторых – вредно. Кроме того, сердиться на Катрин Марешаль было абсолютно невозможно. Этому препятствовал не только испуганно-умоляющий взгляд, но и вся внешность главы парижского Убежища, вызывающая ассоциации с оленёнком Бэмби: тонкая беззащитная шея, худоба «это ещё не анорексия, но сравнения с щепками уже напрашиваются» и вечно содранные коленки. Опять же, многолетнюю дружбу со счетов никуда не скинешь.  
— А почему ты не можешь поговорить с Хелен сама?  
— Я её боюсь.  
— И поэтому ты срочно вызвала меня в Париж – только для того, чтобы телеконференцию вёл я? Кати, это несерьёзно.  
— Я ей не нравлюсь. И вообще она считает, что я слишком молода для этой должности.  
— Ты хамелеон, а не телепат. Если бы Хелен так думала, она бы никогда не одобрила твою кандидатуру.  
— Я тебя очень прошу…  
— Ладно, чего не сделаешь ради старых друзей, но тебе это обойдётся дороже, чем ужин в «Максиме».  
— И чего же ты хочешь, cher ami?  
— Попасть в Лувр, когда там нет других посетителей.  
— Заметано.  
Деклан усмехнулся и положил в рот ещё кусочек стейка. Шеф-повар «Максима» не зря получал свои деньги.  
  
Сознавать, что некоторые вещи не меняются, было радостно. И пусть Кати больше не красила волосы в ядерную смесь синего, зеленого и рыжего, а в её носу не болталось металлическое кольцо, смешливая и немного наивная студентка Эксетерского университета никуда не делась – просто приобрела привычку вылезать на поверхность в самые неподходящие моменты. Например, во время общего совещания глав Убежищ на тему, что делать с англичанами, которые пытались продать абнормалов, пойманных в Канаде, на французском чёрном рынке. Собственно, это была одна из причин, почему Кати попросила Деклана присутствовать на упомянутом совещании лично. Заодно появился повод показать другу Париж. Ведь они знакомы больше десяти лет, Деклан исколесил почти всю Европу, а вот во Францию заглянуть времени не находилось: мешали то разбушевавшиеся динозавры/население Плоской земли/неопознанные существа из космоса (нужное подчеркнуть), то ещё какие-нибудь непреодолимые обстоятельства вроде тех, что прописывают в коммерческих договорах мелким шрифтом.  
— Кати, ты мне ничем не обязана, и я не английская королева, чтобы мне приемы устраивать.  
— Ты меня спас, но так и не дал мне возможности отплатить за добро, поэтому не мешай девушке развлекаться.  
— Налогоплательщики не одобрят.  
— Мы им не скажем.  
  
В июле тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года Джеймс отправил Деклана в Шотландию на переговоры с местным филиалом Убежища. Его возглавлял Эзра Джонс – брюзга, мизантроп и, естественно, абнормал. Создавалось обманчивое (обманчивое ли?) впечатление, что Деклан МакРей – единственный человек, занимающий в сети Убежищ пост заместителя главы Дома, и, положа руку на сердце, иногда решения Джеймса приводили его в замешательство. Послать представителя ненавистного Эзре вида, чтобы убедить старика не развязывать локальную войну с жителями острова Хирте (именно там располагалось шотландское Убежище) – где логика? Он был уверен, что Джонс на порог его не пустит, какая уж тут мирная дискуссия. Джеймс думал иначе. И к удивлению Деклана, он оказался прав. Эзра вышел на крыльцо с ружьем, высказал свое далеко не лестное мнение о людях (Деклан узнал много новых гэльских ругательств, значительно обогатив свой и без того обширный словарный запас), а после втащил ошарашенного гостя в дом, усадил на деревянную скамью и достал из буфета пыльную бутыль с виски. «Абнормал-алкоголик, только этого мне не хватало», – подумал Деклан и героически осушил предложенный стакан одним глотком. Не закашлялся он лишь чудом. Эзра одобрительно хмыкнул, и остаток вечера они провели за изучением карт и юридических документов, восходящих к двенадцатому веку. А утром вместе отправились к мэру острова, представляющего собой один большой город: в 1930 году местное население было эвакуировано в связи с эпидемией, и люди появились здесь вновь лишь пятьдесят лет спустя, не подозревая о своём соседстве с другими разумными видами. От их предложения мэр отказываться не стал, ибо, к счастью для проживающих на острове десяти тысяч человек, дураком он не был. Лондонское убежище получало запасное укрытие на случай, если в самом Лондоне возникнут проблемы, шотландский филиал – гарантию, что управлять жизнью местных абнормалов будут исключительно они сами, а мэр – обещание, что если местные первыми не полезут с недобрыми намерениями, их никто не тронет.  
  
С Эзрой они расстались «друзьями навек», и Деклан уселся в лодку, которая должна была довезти его до «цивилизации», а уж оттуда паром и автобус доставили его в Эдинбург, где он оставил свою машину.  
  
Он ехал по центральной улице, ругая навигатор последними словами, ибо прибор нагло отказывался признаваться, где выезд на трассу М6, когда девушка в измазанной грязью и травой куртке рухнула ему под колеса, как при замедленной съемке.  
  
Деклан резко затормозил, благодаря Бога, что машина тащилась с черепашьей скоростью, и выскочил наружу. Девушка не двигалась – потеряла сознание, но явных травм он не обнаружил, хотя некоторая странность всё же бросалась в глаза: кожа на её лице и ладонях была разного цвета – землисто-серый перетекал в тёмно-зеленый, кое-где оставляя просветы для естественного оттенка, характерного для белой расы.  
  
Деклан кое-как усадил её и легонько встряхнул. Девушка застонала, приходя в себя, и через мгновение резко отшатнулась, ударившись затылком о капот.  
— Эй, осторожнее, давай обойдёмся без сотрясения мозга, ладно?  
— От-п-пустите м-меня…  
— Отпущу, но сначала помогу вам встать. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Всё кружится…  
— Хреново... Я вызову «Скорую помощь».  
Она отчаянно замотала головой, вцепившись в приоткрытую переднюю дверцу.  
— Не надо!  
Её ладони были практически не видны на фоне хромированного металла.  
Какой же он идиот. Девчонка – абнормал, скорее всего, хамелеон, в обычную больницу ей нельзя.  
— Хотя бы сядьте.  
— Нет!  
Похмелье ластиком стирало остатки терпения; Деклан бесцеремонно схватил пострадавшую упрямицу за шкирку и потащил к багажнику, второй рукой нажимая соответствующую кнопку на электронном ключе-брелоке.  
— Вот. Смотрите.  
— Зачем?  
— Лопата.  
— Здесь её нет!  
— Вот именно.  
— Причём тут лопата?!  
— Согласитесь, что без неё у меня вряд ли получится закопать ваше бездыханное тело в ближайшем лесочке по всем правилам. Поэтому садитесь в машину, меня в Лондоне ждут. Кстати, я Деклан МакРей.  
— Кати. Катрин Марешаль.  
  
С опаской устроившись на заднем сиденье и стараясь казаться как можно меньше, Кати рассказала, что она учится на третьем курсе в Эксетере и что их группу отправили в туристическую поездку по Шотландии – Глазго, Перт, Ивернесс, Эдинбург. В последний вечер в Эдинбурге Кати заблудилась и отстала от однокурсников, а когда добралась до автовокзала, то узнала, что автобус ушёл без неё. В кафе, куда она зашла, чтобы выпить кофе и успокоиться, у неё украли сумку с деньгами и документами – ничем не примечательная история студентки-иностранки в чужом городе.  
— Неужели никто даже не попытался вам помочь?  
— Все от меня шарахаются – считают, что у меня какая-то жуткая и заразная кожная болезнь. Вы первый, кто так не сделал.  
— Простите, если я вас напугал. Я не маньяк, честное слово.  
— Ну, у вас же нет лопаты…  
Оба рассмеялись, и тут желудок Кати предательски заурчал.  
— У меня есть кофе и бутерброды. Хотите?  
— Деклан, вы ангел!  
— Крылья пока не выросли, нимб тоже. Вроде бы. Поэтому не расстраивайтесь, но я обыкновенный человек.  
  
Оставшиеся до Лондона шестьсот километров Кати безмятежно проспала под теплым и мягким пледом в красную и чёрную клетку, и лишь подъехав к воротам Убежища, Деклан сообразил, что, кроме имени и фамилии (а ещё – теоретически – Эксетера), ему про свою попутчицу толком ничего не известно. Да и Джеймса он не предупредил. Но тот, как всегда, изображал невозмутимую неподвижность, свойственную разве что памятникам знаменитых учёных или композиторов.  
— Добро пожаловать, m-lle Марешаль. И как давно проявились ваши способности?  
— К-какие способности?  
  
В общежитие Кати не вернулась, а вскоре и вовсе перевелась в Лондонскую школу экономики.  
— Ты и доктор Уотсон дурно на меня влияете, - утверждала она. – Хотя шансы искусствоведа превратиться в хорошего экономиста всё равно невелики.  
— А как же ломка стереотипов и расширение горизонтов?  
— Поэтому я ещё отсюда и не сбежала.  
  
Прочие сотрудники лондонского «приюта для особо одарённых» привыкли к присутствию вихря с огненными волосами и певучим грассирующим голосом мгновенно, но долго дразнили Деклана «спасителем бродячих котят». За его спиной, разумеется. С появлением Алистера Грина история повторилась, но Деклан не обижался – пусть веселятся, главное, чтобы Кати (а после – и Алистер) не обиделись на «котят». Последствия могли быть непредсказуемыми.  
  
Окончив учёбу, Кати улетела в Париж – трудиться помощником главы французского Убежища. И когда мадам Зарина впала в положенную её виду спячку на пятнадцать лет, заняла её место. Что, впрочем, не мешало m-lle Марешаль два раза в неделю слать Деклану панические письма по электронной почте с воплями «Помоги, я гуманитарий!!!».  
  
Совещание, посвященное контрабандистам, не явилось исключением. Но если Магнус и была недовольна, увидев Деклана рядом с Кати непосредственно во плоти (вместо экрана), то она ничем этого не показала. Решение глав Убежищ не блистало оригинальностью: торговцев абнормалами посадить (по сфабрикованному обвинению, но что делать, если настоящее преступление отсутствует в уголовном кодексе), часть абнормалов оставить в парижском Убежище, а всех тех, кто там не поместился, отправить в шотландский филиал. Деклан в красках представил, как «обрадуется» Эзра, и вздрогнул. Но сказать Магнус: «Хелен, я столько не выпью» было немыслимо, хотя и соблазнительно.  
  
— Ничего, - сочувственно улыбнулась Кати, когда Хелен отключилась, - давай, кроме Лувра, я покажу тебе музей магии?  
— Магии мне на работе хватает, но в любом случае спасибо.  
  
Пустой Лувр поражал своей масштабностью, но не вызывал ощущения неуюта. Деклан устремился к «Моне Лизе»:  
— Кати, у неё нет бровей! Это потрясающе!  
— Это Леонардо, имей уважение к гению!  
— Но у неё действительно нет бровей!  
— Деклан, ты неисправим! Любопытно, что бы ты сказал об офортах Гойи.  
— Между прочим, я был на выставке офортов Гойи в музее современной истории.  
— И где же располагается этот замечательный музей?  
— В Москве.  
— Боже, мне следовало отвести тебя в «Лидо»!  
  
Кофе и пирожные в кафе на набережной стали достойным завершением вечера.  
— Когда у тебя самолёт?  
— У меня билет с открытой датой.  
— Отлично. Встретимся через пару дней, погуляем по парку, как в старые добрые времена?  
— С удовольствием. Всегда мечтал узнать, чем классический английский парк отличается от французского.  
  
Было у него и ещё одно дело – свёрток с лаконичной надписью «для Мака».  
«Передашь посылку Маклауду, только если случайно окажешься в Париже. И чем позже это произойдёт, тем лучше».  
Что же Джеймс имел в виду? Загадочно и абсолютно непонятно, ибо перед Декланом представала лишь часть картины, причём не самая большая.  
«Ты сам выбрал это, МакРей». Если бы тогда он задал вопрос, Джеймс бы ответил, несомненно, ответил бы, но время утекало водой через сито, и он не стал ничего спрашивать. Наверное, зря. Но...  
«Если бы я всегда говорил правду, я бы не нуждался в твоём доверии», – произнесенное с проникновенным взглядом глаза в глаза, чёрт бы его побрал.  
  
В баре «Blues Noir» было немноголюдно, несмотря на поздний час. Грегори Магнус бренчал на гитаре, «Ричард Коннор» потягивал тёмное пиво. Оба синхронно повернулись к нему с одинаково насторожённым выражением на лицах.  
— Извините, должно быть, я ошибся. Я искал Дункана Маклауда.  
— Это я.  
— Мне нужен Дункан Маклауд из клана Маклаудов, а не какой-то левый парень, мистер Коннор.  
— Всё же это я. Вы уж меня извините, на похоронах я намеренно ввёл вас в заблуждение.  
— Тогда это для вас.  
— Митос, он… Он жив?  
— Свёрток лежал у меня четыре года. Я ничем не могу вам помочь, простите.  
— Что в нём?  
— Откуда мне знать? У меня нет привычки совать нос в чужие посылки.  
  
Искушение передать Магнусу-старшему привет от Хелен будоражило кровь, но страх выдать Джеймса и как-то навредить его планам был сильнее. Деклан удовольствовался тем, что внутренне усмехнулся, представив себе реакцию Грегори, и, торопливо попрощавшись, вышел на улицу.  
  
Отель, в котором он остановился, находился в соседнем квартале, ночь выдалась теплой, и Деклан подумал, что короткая прогулка пойдёт ему на пользу. Он проветрится и заодно проверит, не почудилось ли ему ознобное чувство в позвоночнике, что не раз спасало ему жизнь в Афганистане и предупреждало об опасности в Убежище. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что за ним кто-то следит, а витрины при грамотном использовании играли роль зеркала, отражающего того, кто ведет слежку, не вызывая лишних подозрений.  
  
Особого успеха он не добился, но в стекле обувного магазина на какую-то микроскопическую долю секунды мелькнула худая и высокая фигура в тёмном длинном пальто.  
  
В холл отеля Деклан шагнул неспешно и расслабленно, не оглядываясь. Ознобное чувство пропало, и он выдохнул с облегчением. У стойки администратора ему вручили стопку телефонограмм и буклетов – он забыл свой мобильник в номере, – и, пожелав миловидной m-lle Дельтентр спокойной смены, Деклан начал подниматься по лестнице на третий этаж.  
  
В комнате он небрежно швырнул ключи на журнальный столик и уселся в кресло, перебирая бумажно-рекламный улов. Сообщение от Кати с напоминанием о запланированной прогулке в парке Багатель, просьба Хелен перезвонить, отчёт Алистера Грина (в двух словах – «никаких происшествий») и белый конверт с надписью «à Monsieur Declan Macrae» каллиграфическим почерком с идеальным наклоном вправо, знакомым Деклану, как собственное имя.  
  
Сердце замерло и заколотилось взбесившимся двигателем. В конверте была реклама экспозиции «полного собрания творчества Ван Гога» в музее Орсэ. И больше ничего. Джеймс хотел, чтобы он приобщился к наследию великого художника? Нет проблем, он пойдёт и приобщится. Просвещение и культура – залог духовного развития, с этим не поспоришь.  
  
Но Деклана беспокоила фигура в тёмном пальто. Существовала вероятность, что это был не Джеймс, а кто-то, кто желал ему зла. Например, шпион из группы Бессмертных охотников, бредящих Игрой, из-за которых Джеймс и скрылся в тени, обеспеченной ложью Деклана и смертью Свена-Викинга. Поэтому утром он позвонил Кати, и они поехали в Версаль – любоваться замком, фонтанами и геометрическими деревьями и кустарниками. А на следующий день настал черед музея магии и катакомб.  
  
После этого визит Деклана в Орсэ будет естественным и закономерным. Теоретически.  
  
На кассе он приобрёл небольшой альбом с репродукциями картин Ван Гога размером с ежедневник и прошествовал в зал, останавливаясь на несколько минут перед каждым экспонатом. Деклан не знал, что должен найти, и лишь надеялся, что поймёт оставленный Джеймсом намёк на дальнейшие действия.  
  
И этот намёк не заставил себя ждать. В переходе между залами на него налетела девушка в зеленом коротком пальто и бордовом шарфе, с растрепанными волосами (эта растрепанность была плодом усилий дорогого парикмахера) и ярко-зелеными линзами: типичная ученица художественного колледжа в глазах окружающих.  
— Monsieur, vous avez laissé tomber votre livre, - сказала она с сильным польским акцентом, протягивая ему упавший на пол альбом.  
— Merci.  
  
Деклан покинул музей (после того, как прошёлся по всем залам) и осторожно пролистал книгу за чашкой кофе с круассаном в полюбившемся кафе. Между «Ирисами» и «Пшеничным полем с воронами» воткнулась в разворот белая прямоугольная карточка; на ней тем же каллиграфическим почерком было написано место, рядом с которым в Сене плескалась некая баржа.  
  
Вещи Деклан бросил в отеле, взяв с собой только пару футболок, телефон и ноутбук.  
«Кати, дорогая, в парк мы попадём как-нибудь в другой раз».  
  
Вдоль набережной он шёл, засунув руки в карманы куртки и насвистывая «Pretty Vacant», высматривая нужное судно, чтобы одним прыжком преодолеть мостки и, спустившись по узкой лестнице, постучать в деревянную дверь.


	5. Вместо эпилога

  
**Владелец телефона:** МакРей, Д.  
 **Номер:** +44 XX XXX XX XXX.  
 **Голосовая почта:** включена.  
 **Принято:** 7 новых сообщений.  
 **Оправлено:** 2 сообщения.

**Абонент:** Алистер Грин  
 _Добрый вечер, босс. На звонки вы не отвечаете, на электронные письма не реагируете. Решили удариться в загул? Слава тебе, господи, продолжайте в том же духе! Три года без отпуска – это чересчур, Пенни подтвердит. У нас всё в порядке. Сид воспламенил взглядом персидский ковер, но мы всё потушили. Самец бронтозавра оказался самкой – вчера он снес яйцо. Что ещё… Утром по Риджент-стрит разгуливал Автобус, я имею в виду нашего шестилапого кота размером с овцу. Сбежал, пока Тэм выгуливала его в саду. До сих пор не понимаю, как такая махина между прутьями ограды протиснулась. Но всё под контролем, честное слово. До связи, желательно нескоро._

**Абонент:** Хелен Магнус  
 _Деклан, если не ошибаюсь, Джеймс когда-то сталкивался с человеком-амфибией. Ты упоминал, что несколько лет назад вы начали оцифровывать рукописный архив. Не уверена, успели ли вы добраться до 1901 года, но копии его записей мне бы очень помогли. Спасибо._

**Абонент:** Хелен Магнус  
 _Деклан, мне правда нужны эти записи._

**Абонент:** Один назойливый капитан (не брать трубку)  
 _МакРей, я же извинился за реткон. Три раза! И я по-прежнему хочу получить Мавануи обратно – вы в своём Убежище даже не знаете, как её правильно кормить. Ну пожалуйста. Обед (или ужин, а также завтрак) за мой счёт._

**Абонент:** Кати Марешаль (Парижское убежище)  
 _Деклан, cher ami, признавайся, что ты натворил! Тебя уже с собаками разыскивают: Хелен Магнус – раз, Юки-сан из Убежища в Киото – два и какой-то странный тип с шотландским акцентом и полным отсутствием вкуса в том, что касается одежды, – три. Я им всем сказала, что ничего не знаю (и не погрешила против истины), но на всякий случай предупреждаю: береги себя, дружище. И позвони, если тебе будет нужна помощь, любая! У меня наконец-то появится шанс вернуть долг – я не забыла, как ты меня спас от голодной смерти в Эдинбурге!_

**Абонент:** Уилл Циммерман  
 _Деко, где тебя черти носят? Уже две недели от тебя ни слуху, ни духу. Сделай одолжение, позвони Хелен, пока она не подключила к поискам Интерпол и МИ5!_

**Абонент:** Неизвестен  
 _Мистер МакРей, ваш телефон мне дал Джо. Ну, или Грегори, смотря какое имя вам знакомо больше. Две недели назад вы отдали мне посылку от нашего общего друга, помните? Я, эээ, разобрался с её содержимым, и теперь мне необходимо с вами срочно поговорить. Это важно. Перезвоните мне по номеру +33…  
С уважением, не-левый парень из известного вам клана._

**Адресат:** Хелен Магнус  
 _Мой заместитель Алистер Грин перешлет тебе материалы про человека-амфибию. И мое заявление на отпуск. По всем вопросам обращайтесь к нему. Со мной всё в порядке, просто я три года работал без выходных, и настала пора немного отдохнуть. Пламенный привет Уиллу, Генри и Николе. И напомните Уиллу, что я терпеть не могу сокращения от своего имени._

**Адресат:** Алистер Грин  
 _Эл, оборона крепости на тебе: в моем компьютере (и не делай вид, что не взломал мой пароль) ты найдешь директорию «Протокол номер девять». До моего возвращения действуй в соответствии с тем, что там написано. Я на тебя рассчитываю. Официально я в отпуске, а неофициально – скрести пальцы на удачу. И отправь Хелен файлы, касающиеся человека-амфибии (литера A, год 1902), ладно?_

**Владелец телефона:** Маклауд, Д.  
 **Номер телефона:** +33 XX XXX XX XXX.  
 **Принято:** 1 новое сообщение

**Абонент:** не определен  
 **Номер телефона:** не определен  
 _Ну что ж, не-левый парень из клана, Большой брат не дремлет, поэтому наше обычное место, интервал 1–2, 4–6. И добро пожаловать на второй уровень. М._  


**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Горец», отсылки к Sanctuary 1*12 и 1*13 “Revelations”, а также 2*01, 02 “The End of Nights”  
> Дисклеймер: Все побои - Циммерману.


End file.
